Nobita and the Wind Wizard
Doraemon: Nobita and the Wind Wizard is the 24th installment of the Doraemon feature films. It was released in Japan on March 8, 2003. Plot When a mysterious tomb in a faraway land is opened, two strange spheres and the spirit of an ancient wizard are set free. The ancient wizard goes and takes the body of wolf. One of the spheres ends up in Nobita's neighborhood. Next one goes and ends up in wind village. As first one breaks open, an odd cyclone creature is set free. First, Suneo had got it and he tried to catch it and make his pet but he was unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Nobita was eating ice cream on his way back home but unfortunately the odd cyclone had snatched it. Nobita followed it and then the cyclone threw the ice cream on top of Gian's head. Due to this he becomes angry and tries to beat up Nobita but then he ends up with a crash in the trash box. then the cyclone follows Nobita and goes to Nobita's house. It creates a disaster in his house and it also angers Nobita's mom. Nobita then liked it so much that he wanted to keep it. While trying to take care of it, Nobita tried to hide it from his mom, so he made its appearance like a doll. Then he takes it to Shizuka to show her. But the cyclone runs away. Then at last Nobita finds it. Then he gave a name Fuko to it. As there was no space the Nobita's neighborhood, he, his friends, and Doraemon go somewhere with the Anywhere Door but they are accidentally taken to a location hidden from the rest of the world, the Wind Village. There they discover different types of creatures and also meet some incredible people. They enjoy it there very much and in evening they return from the Dokodemo Door. They left Fuko in Wind Village. Seeing the Dokodemo Door, the ancient wizard also comes through it. He then takes the body of Suneo. Meanwhile one of the villagers from Wind Village discovers a sphere. But it flies away and goes to wizard. The next day Doraemon and his friends visit the Wind Village again. They meet the Storm Villagers and also the wizard in the appearance of Suneo. They get surprised and then they attack them and in this process they capture Fuko and also steal Doraemon's pocket. Then they trap Fuko in a prison. Meanwhile Doraemon and his friends go to prison and free Fuko. But they are unsuccessful again. Then the Storm Villagers go to a island and they try to awake an ancient monster. In this process Fuko gets unconscious and Doraemon gets his pocket. Massive typhoons happen throughout the land. Doraemon and the others then join forces with the Wind Village to prevent the worst from happening. At this process, Fuko loses her power and goes somewhere faraway. One of the villagers of the Storm Village was most wanted criminal of twenty-second century. So he was captured by the time patrol and Doraemon and his friends returned home. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Fuuko *Temujin *Uranda *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Gian's mother Voice Cast Gadgets used *Free-Size Toy Camera *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Upwards Airflow Mat *Translation Tool *Convenience Purse *Typhoon Straw *Festival Fan (mistaken for the Wind God's Fan) *Flashbang *Air Cannon *Big Light Music *Doraemon no Uta (opening theme) *Mata Aeru Hi Made (ending theme) Performed by: Yuzu Yuzu Trivia Videos Doraemon Eng Sub Nobita and The Strange Wind Rider External Links *Doraemon: Nobita and the Strange Wind Rider (movie) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia zh-tw:大雄與不可思議的風使者 Category:Doraemon films